


Through The Seasons #1: Year One: (2010-2011): Prologue:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Through The Seasons Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking, Vacation, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny slowly got together, Do they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series, I added a little bit of twists on certain episodes to be mine, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Through The Seasons Series: [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820263
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	Through The Seasons #1: Year One: (2010-2011): Prologue:

*Summary: Steve & Danny slowly got together, Do they stay together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series, I added a little bit of twists on certain episodes to be mine, Enjoy!!!!*

“I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me, & Grace, You really pulled out all of the stops”. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, after a month of dating. The Hunky Brunette smiled, & said, “It was my pleasure, She is really a great kid, Danny, You should be very proud of her”. The Blond smiled, & knew that he was very proud, as soon as she came into the world.

“Still, It was very nice of you, My Beautiful Daughter wanted to know, If you want to join us for pizza one night ?”, He asked in a hopeful tone. “Count me in, It’s a win win for me”, The Former Seal said, as he leans in, & kisses the tip of his nose. Danny smiles, cause he knew that Steve really means it. “Great, I will let you know the details”, & they were ready for world, as soon as they headed into **_HQ_**.

The case wasn’t too hard to solve, & they were glad that it’s over, & done with. “Come on, Handsome, How about I massage those aches & pains away ?”, Steve asked with a soft smile. “It sounds perfect”, The Loudmouth Detective moaned in response to that.

As soon as they got home, Steve sent Danny upstairs to take a shower, while he poured them some wine. When the blond returned, They relaxed on the couch, & drank their drink. “This is nice, I am so glad that we took a chance on us”, Danny said softly, as he leaned into his super seal, as they both relax. “Me too, Danno, Me too”, The **_Five-O Commander_** said equally soft, & kissed the top of his head.

The Shorter Man thought luck finally hit him, & he is not gonna waste the opportunity. “Hey, How about a romantic vacation somewhere ?, Anywhere you want to go, We will do it”. Steve couldn’t believe what was coming out of his lover’s mouth, He smiled, & said, “Let’s do it”, & they spent the rest of the time planning it out, before they went to bed.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
